


A Small Price

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Prompts and Requests [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, plot too, tiny bit of smt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: Reader has stolen Ray's laptop to unlock her phone but she can't seem to break through. Leonard decides to help for a small price.





	A Small Price

**Author's Note:**

> Request by - Lisa
> 
> Request - Leonard discovers reader trying to steal and hack Ray's laptop (in order to get her phone unlocked because ray thinks the reader uses it too much) and he decides to help her for a price. Could led to smut maybe, but up to you.

"Oh, stay with you cousin. You'll learn something. He'll be better for you," You mimicked your mother as you moved around the empty office, "Fucking hell, he didn't teach me anything, mom, he only locked my damn phone," You mumbled to yourself as you looked for Ray's laptop. 

 

A triumphant "yes" escaped your lips when you finally found it. 

 

You needed to hack into it to unlock your phone. You took the laptop to your room discreetly and closed the door behind yourself. You were so focused on unlocking your phone that you forgot to lock the door.

 

You had been trying for a while now, but nothing seemed to work. You groaned in frustration and that's when you heard the door open slowly. 

 

"What seems to be the problem, sweetheart," He dragged out the last word as he smiled 

 

"Go away Leonard," You sighed, "I'm not in the mood,"

 

"Tch, tch," He shakes his head as he roams around your bedroom and stops right in front of you, "Is that Ray's computer?" He cocked his head and smirked, "Now, Y/N, why would you need this little thing?" Leonard said as he slipped the laptop in his lap from yours as he sits next to you. 

 

"I just need something," You stated 

 

"Well, you can't seem to get into it," He suddenly gasped, "Are you trying to crack it open?" He grinned at you, "Who knew you'd be such a naughty girl?" 

 

"Stop it," You said grumpily, "I just need it to unlock my phone," You explained as you tried to take it back but he pulled it away from your reach 

 

"Now why would you need your phone? I'm sure you can... Occupy yourself with many other things," Leonard said softly, "I can think of a few things," His voice dropped to a whisper and you swallowed.

 

Clearing your throat, you stood up. 

 

"I really can't think of anything, Leonard," You said dramatically as you laughed

 

He got a little lost in the sweet melody of your voice, and you were able to yank away Ray's laptop from him. You went to sit on the desk in the other corner of your room. 

 

A while later, he crept up behind you. 

 

"I hate seeing you struggle, doll," He said as he leaned over your shoulder, "Tell you what, I'll help you unlock your phone," 

 

"Why would you do that?" You asked him slowly 

 

"For a price, of course," Leonard said as he stood up straight 

 

"There we go," You gave a soft laugh which made him smile, "What's the price?" 

 

"A kiss," He stated casually 

 

"A kiss?" You laughed, "That's it?" You thought about it. 

 

A kiss wasn't that big of a price to pay to get back your phone. 

 

"Okay," You said after thinking over it 

 

"Really now?" Leonard wasn't expecting this but only faltered for a moment 

 

"Sure," You said as you stood up to meet his eyes, "Small price to pay for my prized possession," 

 

"You're making me feel like I made a bad deal, doll," Leonard sighed as his arm went around your waist while the other hand tucked a stray strand of hair behind your ear. Your hands were between your chest and his.

 

You weren't expecting him to be so gentle. He leaned in slowly, your breath hitched slightly. When his lips finally touched your lips, he was soft and sensual. He started slow, testing waters, pulling you closer as he wrapped his arm tighter. His hand caressed your cheek and ghosted your skin as it went to your neck. 

 

He pulled away and it was over a little too soon for you. 

 

"Guess I'll open up that - " Leonard started to speak but you cut him off by connecting your lips to his again. You held on to his jacket as you pulled him towards you, walking back until the back of your knees hit the bed. 

 

You turned around and pushed him down. Getting on his lap, your arms snaked around his neck for support and he held your waist. 

 

When you pulled away to breathe, Leonard gave a soft laugh. 

 

"This is much better than helping you out," He said as he kissed your neck, you felt him smile against your skin

 

"I guess you were right," You whispered as he nibbled down to your chest, "There are a few things I can do around here," 

 

When he looked up at you, his eyes were blown with lust and the smile that crept up on his lips was something you'd never seen before, he smiled at you and growled. 

 

"Did you just growl?" You looked at him 

 

He didn't answer, rather kissed you again. It was heated and messy, not like the one before. 

 

His hands went beneath your hips and you felt him lifting you up, so you locked your legs around him. As he stood up, you bit his lip which earned a hiss followed by a moan from him. 

 

He dropped you on the bed and before you could say anything, he got on top of you. 

 

He started to take off the layers of clothing that he usually has. You weren't expecting much, but you saw that even though his muscles weren't so defined, his shape made it very obvious that Leonard Snart was a strong human being. 

 

"Like what you see, sweetheart?" He smirked at you 

 

You wiggled off your shirt, exposing a bra that was mostly just straps and hooks,

 

"Like what you see?" You mimicked him, "Sweetheart," 

 

He bent over to kiss you harshly, it was all teeth and tongue. 

 

Your hands swept over his torso, landing on his belt buckle. You fiddled with it a little before you finally got it to open. Pushing his jeans and boxers off, springing his erection free, you rubbed your thumb over the tip. Smearing the precum that had collected. 

 

He sighed against your lips as you smirked into the kiss. 

 

He got off of you and took off his jeans completely, and undid your jeans too. You let him pull those off, leaving you in your panties and bra, whereas he was completely naked. 

 

"How much do you love this bra?" He asked you

 

"Actually, it's one of my fa - " You began to tell him but he cut you off by tearing is off of you

 

"I'll steal you another one," He whispered against your skin as kissed and nibble a nipple while kneading the other breast, earning a moan from you. 

 

He kissed your stomach as his hand ghosted around your center. 

 

He pulled off your underwear gently and you lifted your hips to give him easier access. 

 

A finger went through your wet folds. 

 

"My, my," He said, "You're absolutely delicious," 

 

"Stop being a tease," You joked but the last word was caught in your throat as he pushed a finger into you with ease 

 

He added another and began moving, curling them ever so slightly but it made you moan like a pornstar. 

 

"Now that's a sound I could get used to," He told you softly as your hands dug into the pillow beneath your head. 

 

You felt your muscles contract and suddenly he pulled away. You looked at him and his hand caressed your face as another held onto the bed for support. 

 

He bent down to kiss you softly, You were almost lost in it until he whispered, "I don't have any condoms, kitten," 

 

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" You groaned as he laughed 

 

He fell beside you in your bed. 

 

"You're the absolute worst, Leonard," You said you began to get up 

 

"Stay, sweetheart," He told you while holding your hand, "I promise to make it up to you tomorrow," 

 

"Oh really?" You cocked a brow at him

 

"What's a thief without honor?" He smirked 

 

Ray's laptop stayed on your desk and suddenly your brain was going through all the things you could possibly do with the man next to you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for leaving you hanging like this!!
> 
> Please leave a comment! I live for your feedback <3


End file.
